Hero
by Komorebi-chan
Summary: He just wanted her to be her usual self, and smile. What? Kagome kidnapped herself! It's time to be a hero! America's randomness and romance put together! Do not own either Inuyasha or Hetalia.


**Okay a quick short and SUPER RANDOM story that I just find so kawaii. It's very short, much like my The Many Moments In A Futuristic Miko's Life except a bit longer. I love short stories, because they're just filled with fluffiness. America-kun is so childish and Kagome's hot-headed cuteness make them a perfect couple. I've fallen in love with America/Kag pairing. Sorry bout not updating Tainted Light, it seems the disease called writers block has come and another sickness called busy. :D I'll try and update ASAP. Unlike my usual individual dedications. This one is for ALL my readers. Every single one of you. Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

><p>The house that they both shared was silent.<p>

"Kagome, I'll be going now to the meeting, 'kay?" America called from the door.

"Yeah. Bye."

America frowned at the lack of emotion and pouted childishly.

"Whatever!" he yelled and slammed the door. A tiny squeak was heard and America winced before composing himself. She deserved it! He was so nice to her and would do anything for her and all she gave back was a tired call of 'goodbye'. He remembered those times that they shared. Where she would blush, smile and yell. Alfred gave a small chuckle; never did he think he wanted her to yell at him. Until now, of course. When she stayed holed up in her room and only giving quick responses. He really missed Kagome, he realised; he really loved her. I suppose I'm going to need to eat double of what I usually eat to fill my stomach with love, he thought, 'cause I'm the hero! His sentences didn't make much sense but it made him happier and that was enough. The meeting went on with the usual talk of nothingness and America came home with his throat sore from yelling.

"Kagome?" he called, but there was no response.

A note was left on the kitchen table.

Dear America,

Come to the park closest to this house at 4:00 pm!

America panicked, his precious Kaggie was kidnapped!

"Kaggieeeee," he whimpered sucking his thumb. However he immediately struck a hero pose after.

"No, I need to help her. I'm the hero!" he punched his fists in the air. In one second he was at the park.

"Well, that was…fast," said a surprised voice behind him. He turned around and saw Kagome.

He hugged her, "Kaggie! You're alive. Where is the bad guy? Come out, my kung-fu skills are like supreme, dude!"

Kagome sighed, "I sent that letter idiot, and there is no bad guy."

America gasped dramatically, Kagome kidnapped herself? How was that possible? Kagome slapped her forehead, "I was never kidnapped in the first place!" she yelled, when she realised he was clearly not getting. America's aura was a swirl of bright colours.

Ahh, he thought, she yelled at me. Kagome shook her head, why did she like such an idiot? Now back to business. Kagome brought out a neatly wrapped package.

"For you," she whispered roughly, "It's not like I spent many days and nights trying to make this." It was said in a voice that clearly meant she did. Kagome blushed when America started opening his present. Inside were little figurines of every country that looked so precise and so well made any shop would have happily sold them. No wonder she was always so tired, he thought. This was all for him and this place was so familiar…

"Is this the place where we first met?" he asked with wide eyes. Kagome blushed harder.

"I wanted it to be spec-" she was cut off with a pair off lips on hers.

"It is, it's perfect," he smiled boyishly at her.

"I love you!" she burst out, but immediately blushed. Oh no, I can't believe I just said that, she thought.

"Me too, you're my damsel in distress and I'll be your hero!" he said.

It was such a corny line that Kagome had to smirk.

"Pfft," she started. Soon she rolled onto the ground laughing.

"Hahaha!" she cried.

America pouted, "What's so funny?"

Kagome beamed at him. America got what he finally wanted for weeks.

A smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I love you all, but there is a button below that I want you to please click. Review, review, review. Otherwise America-kun will eat all the junk food in the world and there will be none left for you! Bwahahahaha! :)<strong>

**LOL,**

**Tenshi-chan**


End file.
